Talk:Isawa Ujina
Date of Birth Isawa Ujina was likely born in c.1079, this date is based on the following: -Isawa Ujina was 20 years old when he met Doji Ninube, shortly after the two became engaged. -Doji Ninube was kidnapped two months before they were to be married, which was to be in the spring. -About a year later, in 1100, Doji Ninube gave birth to Isawa Kaede. Macilnar 00:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Lets see; : Age 9, Ujina begins training with Master. : Age 19, Ujina returns from training. : Age 20, Ujina meets Ninube and they are engaged. : Two months prior to their wedding Ninube disappears. : Ninube found with the help of Kitsuki Kaagi. : Married "as soon as he was healthy enough". : Ujina's father's health deteriorates rapidly (two months), before dying. : Master visits regularily. : Two months later, Ninube tells him she is pregnant. : Five months later, Kaede is born. Ninube is killed. Ujina becomes Master of Void. (c. 1100) : Re-marries a year later (c. 1101). : Tomo and Tadaka are born. : Scorpion Coup : Becomes Nameless One. :The problem I'm having here is that there is no specification of time passing between engagement and Ninube's disappearance. Nor is there one between the marriage and the Master's final visit. The Master would rarely visit, and never stay long. That and the implication that there were multiple visits suggests a significant period of time passing... I think that the latest Ujina could have been born is 1079. But it could easily be a year or two before that... --Majushi 14:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The impression that I got was that they met in the fall and not long after became engaged. As for the Master's visits, I got the impression that it was over the course of several months but not much longer. Given those two points I would put his date of birth in either c.1077, at the earliest, or c.1078. How does that sound?--Macilnar 14:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I must admit that I didn't get any impressions of which seasons this happened in, and how much time the Master spent visiting. What made you think that way? --Majushi 14:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The reason I think they met in latte summer and became engaged in the fall is for several reasons; first is that their relationship grew quickly over a very sort period of time, second is that Ninube was going to spend the Winter with his family and then they were going to marry in the spring. As for the Master, the way they worded his visits gave me the impression that it was over a long period of time but less than a year, since the wording would have more likely have been along the lines of "over the course of the year..." instead of its current wording.--Macilnar 14:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to check my copy of the book to remind myself of what it actually says. I should have an answer on this by tomorrow (if I remember to check my book once I get home). --Majushi 15:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Right. This is from Way of the Phoenix: : Birth - Wren incident. : Age 8 - the Master visits Ujina. Declares he will study under him. : Three months later (now age 9)- Master returns and takes Ujina. : Age 19 - ten year studies completed. gempukku held during this time. : Age 19 - returns home. : Age 20 - Meets Ninube. Courted and were engaged. : Two months prior to wedding Ninube is travelling to Ujina but doesn't arrive. : Four days later - Ujina tries to use magic to locate her. : Two days later - Ujina travels to Ninube's father's castle. Confirms she left. : Imperial Magistrates are called to investigate, but they too disappear. : Kitsuki Kaagi comes to help. "Ninube" is saved, but Ujina badly injured. : The two are married as soon as Ujina was well enough. : Nodori starts getting ill shortly after, worsening for two months. Nodori dies. : The Master begins visits "regularily, but not often". : One such visit the Master voices his concern over Ninube. (she must be two months pregnant already) : Two months later Ninube is pregnant. The Master will not come. : Five months later Ninube gives birth to Kaede. Death of "Ninube", and Ujina becomes Master of Void the day after. :Working backwards: : c.1100 - Birth of Kaede : c.1099 - Ninube becomes pregnant : c.1098 - Kidnapping, Marriage and start of Nodori's decline. : c.1097 - Age 20. Engagement. : c.1096 - Age 19. Returns from training. : c.1086 - Age 9. Starts training. : c.1085 - Age 8. three months earlier. Meets the Master. : c.1078 - Birth. : I'm happy to concede that little time passed between the Engagement and kidnapping. A couple of months maybe? Then the Kidnapping causes another month or so to pass (travel, getting Kaagi there etc.) The Master visiting probably eats up almost another year, before the pregnancy. Add nine months. Thoughts? --Majushi 20:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) That sounds right, I think we can both agree on c.1078 as his year of birth. --Macilnar 22:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :The biggest issue is if the Master's visits span a couple of years. Other than that, I'm happy entering the estimated date of birth. --Majushi 08:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Death Where did the year 1128 come from? None f the source on the page talk of his death and I recall him being in more stories than just the few that are listed (I'll see if I can find them). Macilnar 11:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : I found it in the Sourcebook Time of the Void, page 143. He died under Isawa Tsuke's madness in the Second Day of the Thunder. Death in 1128 was correct. Oni no Pikachu 12:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Non consistentt dates Ujina - Ninube adventure has been dated 1098. Way of Shadows is a 4 stories adventure which Kitsuki Kaagi made in a row. Before the Ninube adventure he investigated the Death at Ichime Castle, where also Matsu Hiroru appeared, but Hiroru was born around 1098. So, or Hiroru's birth was wrong, or Ujina-Ninube adventure was wrong, or just it is an usual conflict and there is no way to mix dates from different sources in a understable timeline. --Oni no Pikachu 21:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC)